Return from death
by KaiDragon
Summary: It's been three years since Battle city. Yugi and his friends are now 17 and in the last year of hight school. Bakura is in the shadow realm, and is determined to return to help his friends. R&R! *COMPLETE*
1. Shadow realm population: many

Bakura = Good  
  
Ryou = Yami B.  
  
Marik = Yami M  
  
Malik = good  
  
^^ = Translation  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It's been three years here in the shadow realm. It's not as bad as I used to think. The Shadow realm isn't a cold black world just an old Egyptian town. Tents, slaves, pyramids everything you'd expect. After my yami, Ryou, lost to Marik he ran off and left me with the dire consequences. An eternity in the shadow realm. Unlike Ryou, I have improved my abilities. I've dueled like no other. My powers grew greatly. I have things that could stay with me even if I don't have my millenium items with me. My hands are terrible weapons if used improperly. I can move things, people too, with the flick of my wrist. I could use my shadow powers to make any weapon that I wish to appear out of thin air in my hand. That power I never use. It has caused more pain than it had intended.  
  
THRID PERSON  
  
Bakura walked out of his tent that he had called home for the past 2 and a half years. He smiled as the moon rose over the windy desert. He sighed as he passed the palace that held the pharaoh. The pharaoh wasn't like Yami. He was cruel and unforgiving. Yet time to time had a soft side to those who had defeated him fairly. No shadow magic to cheat. But no one has ever done so. Bakura was determined to defeat the pharaoh and hopefully gain his freedom. The only way to regain freedom was to defeat the one that placed you there, Marik was the shadow pharaoh.  
  
Nights were cold as much as days were hot. He wore a dark cloak. Hoping not to be seen during the night. Bakura had received the title of thief to the regal and Robin Hood to the peasants. He had taken the place of Ryou and stole for the poor, starving families. Before he had mastered his abilities he starved himself to help the ones who was near death. Bakura had given his food out today to a group of children that ate nothing for their lack of work ethic. Marik was a cruel pharaoh. Bakura despised him.  
  
A skinny man in a white cloak approached Bakura. He smiled.  
  
"Kxudb oie, Bakura." The man sad ^Thank you, Bakura^  
  
In the shadow realm they spoke a language neither Egyptian nor English (or japanese whateva). Bakura had adapted into the society. He learned language, trade, and most of all magic.  
  
"Ouh nocsemo." Bakura smiled back ^Your welcome.^  
  
"Kxoho'j u jkehm semadw." The man looked out towards the empty wasteland ^There's a storm coming^  
  
"Ted'k nehho A'cc ro vado." Bakura replied ^Don't worry I'll be fine.^  
  
"Muo Rah fhekosk oie." The man turned around and returned to his tent ^May Rah protect you.^  
  
Bakura had survived storms before. They came and left like all the others. But this one was different.  
  
The wind began to blow. Dust flew side to side making it hard to see. Then as Bakura walked into the windy desert the sand blew around him. Entrapping him within an eye of a storm. Bakura was confused as to what was happening. Then an eye appeared out of the sandstorm. It was the millenium eye. It glew brightly only a few feet away. Bakura walked there without having to worry about sand in his eyes. From the middle of his forehead an eye appeared as well. Bakura went into a trance. He only does that when he's using magic with the eye or talking to a spirit inside. Which is gone now.  
  
^*^*^* Vision  
  
Bakura walked about a maze. Stairs climbed up ways, down ways, sideways, and backwards. It looked as though it was a tomb. Bakura pulled out his millenium ring to find his way around. He came to a door that had an inscription on it. It read "What might be."  
  
Bakura was confused, but was brought for a reason. He opened the door and he was at Yugis' Grandfathers game shop. Yugi was as tall as Joey had been in the 9th grade. Tea looked more beautiful and didn't talk as much. Tristan and Joey didn't seem to change. Yugi and Joey were dueling, as always Joey was losing. Tristan and Tea cheered them on. Yami stood aside watching, not cheering for anyone. Then the strange part. Behind Yugi came a looming shadow. It grew dark and cold as if they entered the shadow realm once again. The shadow became clearer as it came closer. It was Ryou. Either that or an evil mirror image.  
  
^*^*^* Vision end  
  
Then it all ended. Bakura was where he was standing when the storm hit. His dark cloak was sandy and dusty. He realized that something was going to happen to Yugi but in order to do that Bakura must escape the shadow realm. He was going to defeat the pharoah. 


	2. Dueling for freedom

^^ = Translation  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The next night Bakura sneaked into the Pharaoh's palace. He hid behind pillars, avoided light, and even used his cards to get away from the guards watching eyes. He finally reached the pharaoh's bedroom. There Marik slept rod close by. How was he going to do this? Walk up to him and wake him up? He decided to try and steal the rod. He knew that Marik would wake up if someone touched it.  
  
Bakura silently walked over to the scepter that lay by his bedpost. Slowly reaching for it he felt Marik grab his wrist. He arose from his bed and pulled out the sword that hid within the rod. Marik didn't know who was trying to take his item for Bakura wore his hood up aver his eyes.  
  
"Nxuk te oie kxadb oie uho teadw?" Marik asked placing the sword to his heart ^What do you think you are doing?^  
  
"A najx ke tioc oie." Bakura knew this wasn't going to work ^I wish to duel you.^  
  
Marik lowered his blade and stepped back. "Tioc? Tioc veh nxuk? Mo jsofkoh?" ^Duel? Duel for what? My scepter?"  
  
"Uskiucco A najx ke howuad mo vhootem." Bakura pulled off his hood revealing his face ^Actually I wish to regain my freedom.^  
  
"Bakrua? I thought you'd be dead by now." Marik said placing the sword back into the rod. (They're speaking normally cuz that's how they're saying it.. normally.)  
  
"I've adapted." Bakura raised his hand and a vase flew into his hand  
  
"I can see that. Now you want your freedom? Well I accept. If you win you'll get your freedom. If I win I get your ring, eye and soul. But to make it more interesting if you defeat me without using shadow magic I'll be your best friend in both shadow realm and real world." Marik narrowed his eyes seeing what he would choose  
  
"I bet you I could beat you without my magic. I accept to no magic." Bakura smiled. He was confident. Marik thought there was no way he could lose.  
  
Marik led him to a dueling arena. It was actually nothing but an empty room. Very big room to be exact. Carvings covered the walls and cloaked men stood behind the dueling platform. Marik climbed up onto one side and Bakura on the other.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Marik asked  
  
"Of course." Bakura smiled  
  
Lp 2000 (M) LP 2000 (B)  
  
Bakura started. He summoned the magical white hat 1000/700  
  
Marik smirked at this. He summoned Maha Vailo 1550/1400. It attacked the magician.  
  
LP 2000 (M) LP 1650 (B)  
  
Bakura took to defense. He played a card face down and a m/t card face down as well. Marik thought Bakura was foolish. He ordered Maha Vailo to attack the defending card. As the monster did as it was told Bakura revealed it to be a morphing jar. Sending each players hand to the graveyard.  
  
During his stay, Bakura has won and bought new cards. That'll stay with him whether shadow or real world.  
  
The duel went on. Bakura placed another card in defense mode. Also he played Dark Elf. 2000/700 He attacked Maho Vailo.  
  
"And since I played the dark elf you lose 1000 of your life points." Bakura said now in the lead  
  
LP 1000 (M) LP 1650 (B)  
  
"You haven't won yet, my friend, I play Jirai Gumo!" Marik summoned the spider from his card. 2200/100 "Attack the dark elf!" Jirai Gumo attacked but did not destroy the dark elf but instead it awoke the morphing jar. Once again it was destroyed and their hand went to the graveyard.  
  
"I use the magic card elf's light to power up my Dark elf." Dark elf - 2400/500 "But using this causes my elf's defense power to decrease. Now attack Jirai Gumo and end this duel!"  
  
The elf attacked the spider and the duel was finished. Bakura had won. Quickly, he didn't want to waste time. The sooner he was free the quicker he could help Yugi.  
  
LP 0000 (M) LP 1650 (B)  
  
"I lost!" Marik was in shock  
  
"Not only did I regain my freedom, Marik, but I also gained your friendship."  
  
This was true he didn't use his magic to cheat like every other duelist with a millenium item.  
  
^*^*^* Later that day  
  
Bakura grabbed his cloak and cards. He was ready to leave. As he was stepping out of the realm Marik caught up to him.  
  
"What now Marik?" Bakura asked as if annoyed  
  
"I came to join you. We're friends now, I look after you as you look after me." He extended his arm to shake  
  
Bakura accepted and shook his hand. "But I must warn you Marik I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm there to help."  
  
"Yea got it help pathetic mortals." Marik smiled  
  
"Marik I'm a mortal you do know that right?"  
  
"Yes but your one of a kind. Most mortals can't last a day here without getting killed."  
  
Bakura knew this was true. Marik had sent many mortals here and they all ended up dying.  
  
"What about Malik?" Bakura asked, Malik was his hikari (FYI ^_^)  
  
"I'll take over his body. He's just as weak as you used to be. I've been thinking about sending him here it did great for you."  
  
"And risk killing yourself?"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
If your light dies than your dark would die. Ryou wouldn't die if Bakura did because of his new home. If Yugi died than Yami and Ryou would join him.  
  
Bakura and Marik stepped out of the shadow realm and into the real world. Bakura looked at the pavement and homes that surrounded him. He hadn't seen this in three long years. He then thought of his father. Bakura's mother had died long ago so that meant he was all alone after Bakura disappeared. Perhaps he was still there. 


	3. Familiar Faces

^^ = translation  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Marik and Bakura walked to his old neighborhood. They had hoods over their face to keep their identities unknown. The house they stopped at was huge. It was almost like a mansion but smaller and cheaper. Inside it was very dark. No furniture, or sign of life. A neighbor looked up from their yard work.  
  
"You looking for something?" He asked  
  
"Um. Perhaps, where is the man who lives here?" Bakura asked  
  
"Ah Bakura Ryou's father? He left a few weeks after his kid disappeared. It was a terrible loss, I mean his wife and now his kid. Let me tell you, I think it was his so-called 'friends'. He always came home with cuts and bruises."  
  
"He left?" Bakura asked  
  
"Yep long ago." The neighbor replied  
  
"Come on lets go." He and Marik left for the game shop  
  
It was a way to go before they reached the shop. Marik and Bakura stayed quiet most of the way. Time to time Marik would ask how much farther, but otherwise they were quiet.  
  
They reached the shop. They saw the grandfather exiting and telling Yugi to watch the shop while he's gone. Bakura looked over at Marik and took a deep. He hasn't seen them in three years and now he's coming to take the millenium puzzle away. That didn't exactly sound very nice, but the only way. He must gain possession of the item to return Ryou into his ring.  
  
He walked towards the door to the shop. As they entered Marik made sure that the bell above the door didn't ring. He has obviously snuck up on a duelist before. They silently walked up the stairs to the living room. They spoke in whispers.  
  
"How am I going to do this?" Bakura asked  
  
"Just get the puzzle away from him." Marik replied  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They peered over the side of the doorway. They saw them watching a duel on TV. Yugi and Joey sat on the floor. Tristan was leaning on the back of the couch, watching. Yami and Tea sat on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulders. He looked uncomfortable. Bakura and Marik held back their laugh. Yami looked up and at the two covering their mouths, obviously laughing. He couldn't see their faces. He tapped Yugi on his shoulder. When the two cloaked men stopped talking to each other and looked back at his friends. Each of their eyes was on them.  
  
"Can I help you?" Yugi asked  
  
"Well you can hand over your millenium puzzle." Marik said stepping into full view, still not showing his face  
  
"A kxeiwxk A nuj ad sxuhwo." Bakura said to Marik ^I thought I was in charge.^  
  
"Oie tatd'k te udokxadw." Marik replied ^You didn't do anything.^  
  
"Are you speaking the language of the shadow realm?" Yami asked standing up  
  
"So what if I am?" Marik shot  
  
"HEY! Stop it will ya? Yugi I challenge you to a duel for your puzzle." Bakura said  
  
"I don't accept. It's already mine." Yugi replied  
  
Bakura sighed and summoned a small knife. He threw it at Yugi. He had no chance to move. When he looked back the knife had hit the chain that held the puzzle and now as it fell to the floor Bakura raised his hand and it flew straight into it.  
  
"I suggest you accept." Bakura said  
  
"Wow I didn't know you could do that." Marik said looking at the knife  
  
"Now isn't really the time to talk about what I can do." Bakura said shaking his head  
  
Yugi stood up, he was taller, he nodded his head in acceptance to the duel.  
  
"Great. Come to Kaiba world so we may duel."  
  
"I mean where can you hide these things?" Marik was still on the knife  
  
"Jkef! Ak tejod'k mukkoh." Bakura yelled at Marik ^Stop! It doesn't matter.^  
  
"Sorry. I can't do that." Marik said  
  
"I will hurt you next time you ask!" Bakura was frustrated  
  
Yami sneaked up on Bakura. He tried to take the puzzle out of his hand, but Bakura who was still talking to Marik threw it up in the air. Yami tried to grab it but Bakura tossed it up and down. Side to side.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to talk to him." Bakura said  
  
"Well do you mind giving back the puzzle?" Joey asked standing up and threatening him with his eyes  
  
"Please! You've done this before. You win you get it back. You lose I get it." Bakura was getting annoyed  
  
"Cok mo bacc kxom." Marik smirked ^Let me kill them.^  
  
"Yami, what did he say?" Tea asked  
  
"He wants to know if he can kill us."  
  
They grew silent. Joey surprisingly jumped for the puzzle. Instead of grabbing the puzzle he ran into Marik.  
  
"My RA! You can't aim for shit!" Marik yelled  
  
"Marik! What are you up to?" Yami said  
  
Marik felt the top of his head. His hood fell off when Joey crashed into him. He looked over at Bakura he was laughing.  
  
"Well you wouldn't be laughing if they knew who you were." Marik smirked  
  
"No! Don't!" Bakura tried to cover his mouth  
  
"He's...B..." Then he stopped, Bakura held a knife to his neck  
  
"Shut up." He said pulling him up  
  
"Who's the enemy?" Tea asked  
  
"What? Are you worried?" Yami asked to the hooded Bakura  
  
"Worried about what?"  
  
"That we'd know our opponent."  
  
"You know me." He said, it made him seem more mysterious  
  
Joey shook his head after hitting the wall. He saw that the hooded one wasn't watching him. He smiled. Feeling devious he stood up behind him and pulled down his hood. Bakura had no time to react. He looked at the looks on everyone's face. They were in shock. Bakura didn't want to explain.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi was still in shock  
  
"You've been gone three years and come back to take Yugi's puzzle?" Joey asked joining his friends  
  
"I'll see you at Kaiba world tomorrow, noon." Bakura exited and Malik followed  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi was watching the spot which they were standing  
  
"That wasn't Bakura, that was Ryou. It had to be." Tristan said looking at his friends  
  
"The link is to far. I have to go." Yami disappeared  
  
"I can't do this. Not against Bakura, not without Yami." Yugi was confused as what to do  
  
"Yugi, we'll be there for you. Bakura or whoever that is, won't get away with your puzzle." Tea said holding Yugi's hand  
  
"You're only saying that because you have a crush on Yami." Tristan said looking down at Tea in the couch  
  
"No I don't! Your crazy!" She blushed  
  
"Yami..." Yugi whispered 


	4. Dueling with a side of visions

Around 12:00 Yugi and his friends arrived. Bakura and Marik were already there. They were talking about who knows what. Yugi sighed and walked over to the two men that were still cloaked.  
  
^*^*^*^*^ Bakura's POV  
  
We obviously arrived early. Yugi was no where to be found. Marik was restless. He enjoyed the fact that I was dueling for an item. We reserved an arena and stood at the door waiting. Unlike our walk over to the game shop we spoke.  
  
"I'm glad you are finally using your magic to get the items." Marik smiled  
  
"I'm only doing it to get Ryou back into my ring." I replied  
  
"So then what are you going to do when you get him back into the ring hmm?"  
  
Marik was right. If I won this they would hate me forever, whether I give it back or not. Besides they're already mad what can I do?  
  
^*^*^*^ Normal  
  
Bakura saw the group coming over. Not one smile out of the bunch. He couldn't blame them, he just stole something that means so much. Bakura's memories of Duelist kingdom and Battle City came flowing back to him. Everything he and Yugi had done together. He shook them off. He was helping wasn't he?  
  
"Right here." Bakura showed the pyramid shaped item "I'll give it to Marik for safe keeping."  
  
They entered into the arena. Tea could hear what Marik and Bakura were whispering.  
  
"You duel better when your mad you know that?" Marik told Bakura  
  
"Marik I don't want to hurt them." Bakura replied "They're my friends."  
  
"Some friends they are. You know that Yami could've easily gotten you out of the shadow realm don't you?"  
  
Bakura froze. 'He's lying!' He thought 'If Yami could really let him out why didn't he?'  
  
"Are you ready Bakura?" Yugi yelled from the other side  
  
"Lets begin." Bakura drew his five cards.  
  
LP 2000 (Y) LP 2000 (B)  
  
Yugi placed down his Celtic guardian 1400/ 1200  
  
Bakura played Neo the magic swordsman 1700/1000 and attacked  
  
LP 1650 (Y) LP 2000 (B)  
  
Yugi gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to lose.  
  
"I play curse of dragon!" He laid the card down and the holographic monster appeared. 2000/ 1500 "Now attack the swordsman!"  
  
LP 1650 (Y) LP 1500 (B)  
  
"You can win this Yug!" Joey yelled from the side  
  
"Please! Your little mortal friend won't be winning this game." Marik shot  
  
"HA! Bakura could never beat Yugi before!" Joey argued  
  
"yes but he had the puzzle to help him." Marik smirked  
  
"Rrrr..he would have if yous didn't take it."  
  
"Why does it matter it'll be ours in a matter of minutes."  
  
"I'm sure I can take it from ya pathetic lil grip."  
  
"Pathetic!?" Marik drew the sword from his rod  
  
"MARIK!" bakura yelled  
  
He placed the sword back and scowled at Joey, who was laughing at Marik.  
  
"HA! Your also taking orders from Bakura? This is priceless!" Joey and Tristan laughed  
  
They quickly stopped when a knife almost sliced Joey's head in half. Bakura had thrown it.  
  
"Bakura!? What was that for?" Joey asked  
  
"Joey! Shut up!"  
  
Joey and Tristan were surprised. Bakura had never done anything like that before. Standing up for himself wasn't something that came to him.  
  
"Bakura when I'm done getting back my puzzle I suggest you explain!" Yugi yelled  
  
"Whatever." Bakura drew a card. 'hmmmmm not strong enough. Might as well go on the defenseive.'  
  
"I place one card face down in defense mode. Also I play one m/t face down."  
  
'Whats he up to?' Yugi thought "Curse of dragon attack!"  
  
Bakura's card was revealed and the white magical hat was no more. Bakura was running out of ideas. Then drew a card that could destroy that annoying dragon.  
  
"First I play Dark elf in attack mode then I use the magic card elfs light. Raising my Elf's attack power to 2400/ 500 Attack the curse of dragon!" The elf attacked Yugi's dragon. It was gone.  
  
LP 650 (Y) LP 1500 (B)  
  
"Come on Yugi we believe in you!" Tea yelled  
  
Yugi drew his card. 'Great the dark magician! That'll get rid of that elf.' He placed it down 2500/2100. "Attack the dark elf!"  
  
LP 650 (Y) LP 500 (B)  
  
"I play a card face down in defense mode." It was all Bakura could do  
  
"Attack!" The card that Yugi had attacked was the morphing jar. Yugi and Bakura placed their hands into the graveyard and drew a new hand  
  
"I have the card that'll end this duel once and for all!" Bakura placed down electric lizard 850/800  
  
'That's not that strong..' Yugi thought  
  
"Also I play Ookazi this allows me to attack your life points directly but it allows me to do 800 points damage." Bakura smiled "Attack Yugi's life points!"  
  
LP 0000 (Y) LP 500 (B)  
  
"He lost!" Tristan muttered to himself  
  
His three friends were in disbelief. Bakura and Yugi stepped off the platform. Bakura saw that Yugi was crushed. He had lost a friend and something his grandfather had given him. Marik smiled as if he was surprised himself. He handed Bakura the puzzle. Yugi was depressed and left the room.  
  
"Bakura I thought you were our friend." Tea said after Yugi left  
  
"Yeah! What's all this about?" Joey asked  
  
"I am your friend." Bakura looked down at the floor  
  
"Then give it back to Yugi you know how much it means to him." Tea said her eyes sparkling but still determined  
  
"I can't." Bakura sighed  
  
"Some friend you are." The two remaining friends exited to catch up with Yugi  
  
Yugi was depressed no doubt about it. His friends tried to cheer him up, yet nothing worked. He sighed and choked back his tears. 'what will I tell Grandpa?' Yugi thought  
  
"Come on Yugi don't be to sad." Tea said, "You still have us."  
  
"Man, Yug I can't stand you like this!" Joey ran off in the other direction  
  
"Wheres he off to?" tea asked  
  
" I think he's gonna try to get the puzzle back." Tristan replied  
  
"We have to stop him! He'll get into trouble." Tristan and Tea ran off to catch Joey Yugi snapped out of his trance and turned around. Joey had a good idea.  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
Bakura and Marik walked toward an empty warehouse. He had to do this fast by 6:00 tonight this place would be crawling with people. He threw the puzzle into the air. There it floated. Bakura used a card to bring out the spirits within. The card was revelation (I dunno) Out came Ryou and Yami.  
  
"Hey Ryou where have you been?" Marik asked  
  
"Trapped in the puzzle no big." Ryou replied  
  
"You've been in the puzzle with me?" Yami asked  
  
"Yea that placed is so big it was no surprise you couldn't find me."  
  
"You could've put Yugi in danger!" Yami glared  
  
"But I didn't did I?"  
  
"RYOU! Get into the ring!" bakura yelled  
  
The three spirits stopped. Bakura wasn't one to yell, especially to Ryou.  
  
"What? You yell at me?" Ryou towered over Bakura  
  
He was tired of this. He summoned a small knife and held in against his neck.  
  
"Get in the ring and I also think you should get back your energy from the puzzle I predict you won't be returning anytime soon."  
  
Ryou was once again surprised. He did as he was told while muttering something in Egyptian.  
  
"I heard that." Bakura said quietly  
  
Ryou returned to his soul room. Bakura sighed and picked up the millenium puzzle. He handed it to Yami who stood speechless. Bakura looked at a clock on the wall behind him. 5:57 it read. Bakura led the way out. Workers were about to return. On his way something hit him. It was another vision.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^* Vision  
  
Bakura stood at the doors 'What might be'. He once again entered to see what he must do. Yugi was depressed at home. His friends around him; trying to cheer him up. Then once again it grew cold. Bakura could see nothing but darkness. No sign of trouble or distress. Then the shadows began to engulf him. He didn't know what was happening. He closed his eyes shut. As he opened them he saw that Yugi was lying on the floor. He was unconscious, alive. Something was wrong it was just something he couldn't see. As Bakura was ready to turn away from this vision a form appeared through the thick darkness. It began inspecting him. Bakura watched its every move. Then it turned red. It ran through his body. Nothing happened.  
  
"Strange." Bakura said aloud  
  
The thing picked up Yugi. The sleeping boy began to glow. The darkness was taking something from him. His soul? His youth? His life? What was happening? Bakura ran over to the thing and Yugi.  
  
"Leave him alone!" bakura yelled  
  
It's eyes narrowed. It flew away into the sky. Bakura was confused.  
  
^*^*^*^ Vision end  
  
When he awoke from his trance Marik, Yami, and Ryou was watching him. Ryou must've gotten out to see what was going on. Bakura blinked.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked looking into his eyes  
  
"Um.yes I suppose." Bakura shook the vision away and walked out of the warehouse. The clouds began to turn dark. A storm was coming. When the time reached 10:00 it rained hard. The three spirits returned to their soul rooms. Bakura carried the items and sat down in the wet grass. He leaned against the wall under the rain and fell asleep. 


	5. Dreaming up a problem

^^ Translation  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Bakura closed his eyes to sleep. The rain dripped onto his hood. It was cold. The wind blew droplets of water onto his face. He shivered. The desert nights were cold. He should be used to it. Bakura sighed and shook the water off his hood. He once again closed his eyes to try and sleep. After about 5 minutes he did.  
  
^*^*^*^*^* Dream  
  
Bakura was walking through the woods. He was confused as to how he came here but no way to turn back. He followed an unseen path to a temple. Barely seen through a thick fog he found the door and entered. It was a palace or church. It was big and had beautiful stained glass windows. Bits of light shone through the fog. The room was empty and quiet.  
  
He walked slowly toward the center front or the room. He walked past bookshelves and paintings. He stopped at a book that sat in the front of the room. He flipped through the pages. It was written in the language of the shadow realm. He read.  
  
Kxo sxejod edo xectj whouk fenoh. Xaj jfahak xoctj meho. Kewokxoh kxoo uho idjkeffurco.  
  
"The chosen one holds great power. The spirit holds more. Together they are unstoppable." Bakura was confused. "If Yugi is the chosen one and Yami is the spirit together they are unstoppable and powerful. Well I'm having this vision or dream for a reason. I have to help them."  
  
A cold hand touched his shoulder. "No you are having this so I can get rid of you."  
  
Bakura turned around. There a shadowing figure stood over him. Bakura jumped up. He backed off not knowing what to do. It extended his arm and onto his head. Bakura felt weak. He grew colder.  
  
"You will not stop me!" It yelled  
  
Then Bakura could feel himself being shaken.  
  
^*^*^*^* Dream end  
  
His eyes opened. He saw the three spirits standing in front of him. Yami didn't look at Bakura once. Ryou looked at Bakura in a little worried look. Marik was shaking him trying to wake him.  
  
"You didn't sleep in the rain all night did you?" Marik asked looking down at him  
  
"Yes. But I'm alright." Bakura smiled weakly  
  
"You don't look it." Ryou helped Bakura up  
  
"I'm fine. But I think Yugi is in more trouble than you Ryou." Bakura shook his head as if clearing it  
  
"You don't look to good, Bakura" Marik narrowed his eyes  
  
"I'm fine. We have to get to Yugi though."  
  
The three of them nodded and were ready to go. Yugi's place was only on the other side of the street. 'I can make it there without passing out.' Bakura thought  
  
As they were crossing the street Bakura lost his strength. He collapsed.  
  
"Bakura!" Marika and Ryou helped him up and onto the sidewalk.  
  
"I think we have to take him to the hospital." Marik told Ryou  
  
"It can't be that bad." Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's forehead and quickly took it off "I think that burned my hand!"  
  
Yami looked down at the sick Bakura and two confused Yami's.  
  
"We have to take him into a warm place so he may rest." Yami said "Yugi's place is the closest."  
  
"I'm fine. You needn't worry." Bakura said that with his eyes closed he was too weak to open them  
  
"Come on bring him inside. Knowing Yugi he'll let him stay." Yami said  
  
"Fine." Marik and Ryou helped him into the game shop  
  
Yugi was watching it while his grandfather went out for groceries. He was surprised to see the two worst spirits helping a stumbling Bakura into the store.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked Yami as he walked in  
  
"I'm not sure he was asleep in the rain last night. He's really sick."  
  
They brought him onto the couch. He was breathing heavily as if it was a struggle. Bakura opened his eyes and sat up. He was still sweating and his eyes looked worried. He stood up. Everyone else was in the other room at the time. He shook off whatever was wrong with him. He could hear them talking in the other room.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Yugi asked  
  
"I dunno but when we woke up he looked as though someone was trying to kill him." Marik said  
  
Bakura felt his chest. Ryou had taken back the ring. He was left with the millenium eye. That item was the one that caused the most trouble. He grew tired again. There behind him was a split image of himself. They were in every way alike. The other him even looked sick. Bakura thought he was going crazy.  
  
"Who are you?" the image asked  
  
"I'm Bakura." He replied  
  
"That weird I'm Bakura." The image said in a confused voice  
  
"Um.Ryou? Marik? Someone?" He called  
  
The four of them walked into the living room. They saw two Bakura's.  
  
"Woah. Two Bakura's" Marik said in shock  
  
"Whats going on?" Bakura asked  
  
"I'm not sure." Yami replied  
  
"Hey! I'm Bakura!" The image yelled  
  
"I'm confused." Yugi sighed  
  
Both Bakuras were set onto the couch. Both were sick, same symptoms, same clothes, same everything. They decided to ask each of them a question something only the real Bakura would know.  
  
"Ummm..What happened at the duelist kingdom between the two of us?" Yugi asked  
  
"You can't seriously tell me you can't tell us apart." The image grabbed the back of Bakura's head "Look at him."  
  
^*^*^*^ Bakura's POV  
  
Yugi and the spirits decided to ask us a question that only the real one would know. I knew this was a waste of time, but if I must prove myself then I'll answer each question.  
  
"Ummm..What happened at the duelist kingdom between the two of us?" Yugi asked  
  
"You can't seriously tell me you can't tell us apart." The image took my head " Look at him."  
  
As he grabbed my head I felt my memories being taken away. What was he up to? After he copied my memories he answered the question.  
  
"If I must." He let go of my head "I..well Ryou placed you and your friends souls into your favorite card."  
  
"Well that settles it. Get rid of the other one." Marik was bored  
  
"hey! You have to ask me a question too." Bakura shot out  
  
"Fine. Uh..ok wheres Malik?" Marik asked thinking of a way out  
  
"You can't seriously be asking. At home where you left him."  
  
I then felt something breaking my skin. A sharp blade was cutting deeply into me. I looked over at my other half. He pulled the blade out and smiled. I clenched my hand over the bleeding wound. I didn't scream even though the pain was unbearable. I stood up. The spirits watched me as I left the room.  
  
In the bathroom I wrapped my wound with a first aid kit that I had found in the cabinet. Then again I felt faint. My vision blurred and I felt as though I could not breathe. I fell. Before I hit the ground I felt that I had hit my head. On what I didn't know.  
  
^*^*^ Normal POV  
  
After a few minutes they heard something crash in the bathroom. Ryou and Yami went to see what. They found Bakura on the floor. His head bleeding as well as his arm. They helped him up and brought him back into the living room.  
  
"What happened to the double?" The image asked  
  
"Kxo sxejod edo xectj whouk fenoh. Xaj jfahak xoctj meho. Kewokxoh kxoo uho idjkeffurco." Bakura said and fell asleep  
  
"What was that?" Yugi asked  
  
"The chosen one holds great power. His spirit holds more. Together they are unstoppable." The three spirits said in unison 


	6. Explaining on an empty stomach

During Bakura's sleep he had a strange dream, again.  
  
^*^*^*^ Dream  
  
Bakura was once again in the dark room. Yugi was lying on the floor. Bakura knew that the dark creature was close. As Bakura predicted the darkness formed into a man. It's eyes were slit and dark. It once again inspected Bakura and found his stab wound on his arm. It placed its cold finger on it and Bakura felt shooting pains. His arm started to become dark. Then the rest of his body. He fell onto his knees. Clenching his arm. He could feel the darkness taking over and killing him. This was only a dream. The stab wound on the other hand was poison. The knife was obviously a poison tip. His image wanted him to die so he may not help Yugi.  
  
He watched as the thing picked up the boy and once again taking his power away. Bakura took a deep breath. If he let this take over him than he was finished. He felt it reaching the end of his body.  
  
"I have to help Yugi!" he shouted  
  
The darkness receded. Returning to the wound. What was happening? He felt no momre pain. Was he dead? Bakura stood up. He had determination in his eye. He ran towards Yugi and the thing that was stealing his spirit.  
  
^*^*^*^*^ Dream end  
  
Bakura awoke. His fever gone, and the stab wound healed. He looked around the room he was in. Yugi's bedroom. They must've brought him while he was asleep. He stood up, legs still a little wobbly. He heard voices in the room next door. His image was talking to the spirits.  
  
"We have to get rid of that double. I fear he may cause many problems." The image said  
  
Bakura walked in. His eyes were alive unlike what it was three hours before. "I'm not a double! You are!" Bakura pointed at the image that seemed aghast  
  
"Well then what are the triple?" the image asked  
  
"I'm not a double or a triple goddamnit!" Bakura yelled  
  
"Ok this proves it the one standing next to us is the real one and you are the fake one." Marik said reaching for his rod  
  
"Why just because I cussed? Well you'd be bloody pissed if you were being replaced by a being of darkness, lose your only friends because I had to help them, and learn that the damned Pharaoh could of freed me from the shadow realm instead of letting me lose my life!"  
  
Everyone was in shock. Bakura had never yelled before. The image knew that his cover was losing. He waved his hand and Bakura flew to the other side of the room. He was stopped by a wall.  
  
"Ow! That really hurt." Bakura rubbed his head  
  
"Um.sorry." The image said  
  
The millenium eye rolled out of Bakura's pocket. Ryou looked over at the image. It knew it was in trouble. As Ryou's gaze fell back upon Bakura. The shadow disappeared into a dark corner. Bakura watched as it sank into the wall. Marik helped him up. Bakura placed the eye back into his pocket. He shook his head and looked at his friends that stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Yami could you actually let Bakura out of the shadow realm?" Yugi asked  
  
"Well, yes in a way." Yami stared at the floor as he spoke  
  
"Why didn't you?" Marik asked twriling his rod in one hand  
  
"Personally I didn't know Ryou was in my puzzle so I thought I was protecting Yugi." He replied  
  
"Well you forgive me right?" Yami smiled  
  
Then the bell of the front door sounded. "HEY YUG! I got the food!" It was Joey's voice  
  
"Yugi? Where are you?" Tea shouted  
  
The three friends entered the living room carrying bags from a fast food restaurant. Smells of burgers and fries filled the room. Bakura had realized that he hadn't eaten in four days. Bakura swalloed hard trying to ignore the temptation of the food Joey held in his hand.  
  
"Hey whats he doin here?" Joey asked glaring at Bakura  
  
"Well he was going to explain weren't you?" Yugi asked but Bakura wasn't listening  
  
Bakura paid no heed to Yugi he just tried to ignore the craving. He had gotten through weeks without eating but a cheeseburger was something he hadn't had in 3 years. He stared at the bag Joey held in his hands. Tristan held fries and Tea had the drinks.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi looked at him in confusion  
  
"Hey!" Ryou knocked Bakura's head  
  
He woke up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were daydreaming."  
  
"Daydreaming? Oh um yea." Bakura could still smell the food that drove him crazy  
  
"Hey we're waitin' for the explanation." Joey was impatient  
  
Bakura couldn't stand it anymore. He took the bag of fries from Tristan and sat down. He was happy to have been eating something. Tristan was taken by surprise. Bakura seemed to be daydreaming when he all of the sudden took the bag.  
  
"HEY! Those are mine!" Joey yelled and reached down to grab some  
  
Bakura slapped his hand. "Mine." He said  
  
Bakura seemed happier with every fry he ate. Everyone around him looked confused, Bakura didn't mind. He was finally doing something good for himself. Until Tea took the fries away.  
  
"Explain!" She said  
  
"No! Give me those!"  
  
Tea tossed it to Tristan who asked again "Explain!" Bakura jumped to try and reach the fries from Tristan who then threw to Joey. They laughed  
  
"Stop it! I feel like I'm back in High school!" Bakura shouted  
  
"Well you didn't seem to change." Joey laughed  
  
Bakura saw red. He was tired and hungry and didn't care about what they thought anymore. He summoned a dagger and threw it at Joey's raised hand. It hit the bag and it was stuck to the wall.  
  
"I suggest you return those or else next time I won't miss." Bakura extended his hand  
  
Joey returned the fries. He inspected his hand to make sure that nothing was hit. Bakura was a good aim.  
  
" Woah you have good aim!" Joey said placing his hand back at his side  
  
Bakura sighed "It was a terrible shot. I missed."  
  
Joey was then shocked once again. 


	7. Surprise! Guardian

"Bakura do you think I can have my fries back?" Tristan asked  
  
He glared at him and sighed. He handed Tristan the fries after taking one more.  
  
"Bakura, I've never seen anyone go crazy over food." Yugi said smiling "Except Joey."  
  
"Yes, well I haven't eaten for four days." Bakura blushed in embarrassment  
  
"Really I thought you haven't eaten in three years." Tristan asked  
  
"Just because you're in the shadow realm doesn't mean you don't eat, Tristan. Yet usually I steal food but during my last day I gave it away." Bakura smiled  
  
"YOU STOLE FOOD!?" Marik yelled  
  
"Oh yea I forgot you were the pharaoh." Bakura sighed  
  
"He's the pharaoh?" Yami looked surprised  
  
"Yea...I'm the pharaoh and a very good one might I add." Marik boasted  
  
Bakura laughed when he mentioned being a good pharaoh.  
  
"I AM! DAMNIT I AM!" Marik roared  
  
"Right. Starving everyone? That's great leadership." Bakura took another fry  
  
They ate and Bakura explained everything from vision to fry stealing. He also explained about the dark creature looking to steal magic and power from those who hold it mainly Yugi and Yami. They listened intently. Well most of them did. Joey would glance over at Bakura in untrusting eyes. Bakura couldn't blame him. After his time living at Domino he did cause a lot of trouble. From sending them into the shadow realm to,well, now. Bakura avoided any eye contact with Joey, he knew if he looked into his eyes he was gonna be killed.  
  
Bakura sighed and looked over at Yugi. He could see the three spirits fighting over which food they will eat. Yami took the burger, Ryou took the fries, and Marik held the drinks hostage until he got some real food instead of the onion rings. Yugi smiled. He always smiles even if its raining, he was late, and gets beaten up. He'll smile.  
  
Bakura sighed and rocked in his chair as the others whispered to each other. They asked whether or not to trust him. He'd take a left over fry and pop it into his mouth. He looked around the room. He saw the Yami's fighting over the last fry. Yugi's granpa had returned from the grocery and the puzzle. It sat on the table near the couch. He intently stared at the pyramid shaped trinket. It began to come apart. Bakura kept rocking and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy. It still fell apart piece by piece. Bakura could see Yami perfectly fine laughing triumphantly after eating the deep fried potato. Bakura thought it strange. Then the darkness took shape. It was searching for something through the pieces. Bakura tipped over. He hit the floor with a thud. He probably scared it away because when he looked up again it was gone. Although he left the puzzle in many different pieces like it had once started.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Bakura's POV  
  
Yugi stood up to see if I was all right. I rubbed my back and stood placing the chair back into it's original spot. Joey and Tristan just stared at me as if I was up to no good. I ignored them. Marik and Ryou looked over at me then at Yami then at me once again. I think they wanted to hit him but wanted to be sure I was all right. I smiled as if I had just been stupid. Although in a way I was.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare all of you. I'm was just a little clumsy that's all." I smiled A little white lie never hurt anyone. I hope.  
  
Yugi laughed. Hopefully he wasn't faking it. If he didn't buy that than I won't get away with anything else.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right." Yugi said smiling  
  
Everyone returned to his or her business as if nothing had happened. From the kitchen I sneaked into the living room. No one had noticed. I grinned at the fact that my sneakiness has gotten better. I stopped at the pieces that were scattered. I knew I couldn't fix it. Only Yugi could. Well I searched the pieces hoping for a clue as to what he was looking for. Behind the piece of the eye that would be in the middle of the puzzle was an incantation. I really didn't know for what, but in order to help Yugi you must know everything. I began to read within my own mind where it was safe.  
  
'Place the two as one. Their power is now great. Place the two apart. Their power grows dim. He who solves this puzzle belongs to the one within. This power must be greatly protected for many seek it. Read these words for it will help protect the Pharaoh and his light.' Bakura sighed He decided to read it mentally before aloud. 'The power is hidden within. A power so great it's unwritten. Protect the ones who hold this power. So that fire may not shower. A guardian a knight a shield to be needed a gift not easily to repeated.'  
  
Strange was the only word I could think of. I shrugged what harm could come of it?  
  
"The power is hidden within. A power so great it's unwritten. Protect the ones who hold this power. So fire may not shower. A guardian a knight a shield to be needed a gift not to easily repeated." I whispered it so I wouldn't draw attention to myself.  
  
Well, I got my wish. Yugi had a protector. Me. I felt the piece burn into my hand. I immediately dropped it making sure not to yell. I blew on my hand so it may cool off. Then nothing had happened. I decided to clean up the mess the shadow had created. I placed the pieces onto the table. I picked up the last few pieces when Joey had walked in on me. I froze as he opened his mouth.  
  
"HEY! WHADDA YA THINK YOUR DOIN!?" He yelled  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world heard him. Well, Yugi and his friends entered as well as the spirits. The only thing they saw was someone taking apart the puzzle. Yami checked himself to see if he was disappearing, he wasn't.  
  
"Bakura what are you doing?" Yugi asked face went from smile to a depressed frown  
  
"I told ya he was just another power hungry shadow realm guy!" Joey yelled  
  
The spirits rolled their eyes. Not all of them we're power hungry, but hungry only.  
  
I sighed. "Bloody hell." 


	8. Needed but not wanted

^^ = Translation  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Bakura sighed. Joey grabbed his arm and threatened him over and over. Time to time he'd get on the point of actually trying to hit him. Tea stood quiet as she had something to say but had no way of saying it. Tristan just ate the last of his burger and sipped the rest of his soda. Yugi tried pulling Joey off of him, but he wasn't strong enough. Bakura told the others to stay down so they wouldn't try killing Joey. After five minutes Bakura freed himself from Joey's massive grip and sat down next to the puzzle. He handed them all to Yugi so he may place it all back together.  
  
"Bakura you can't fool me. I know what you're up to. You're just like every other guy from the shadow realm." Joey said crossing his arms across his chest  
  
"You're all my friends. It's just that something we can't even see is trying to kill Yugi!" Bakura pushed off from the chair and handed Yugi a piece that had been left on the floor  
  
"Friends you have a funny way of showing it." Tristan added  
  
"Hey I didn't choose this job." Bakura pushed pass Joey to get more room for breath  
  
"Job? So we're not friends we're a job." Yugi sighed  
  
"That's not what I meant Yugi." Bakura sighed again  
  
"Then what the hell do you mean?!" Joey yelled  
  
"Come on you guys. Bakura's our friend. He said so when he was going to duel Yugi." Tea finally said  
  
"What are you talking about Tea?" Yugi turned his attention to the once talkative but now quiet girl in the corner  
  
"At the dueling arena he said he didn't want to hurt us because we're his friends."  
  
"Well he could've been lyin'." Joey argued  
  
"Well why don't you ask him?" Tristan added  
  
They all shrugged and looked at the spot where Bakura was supposedly standing. He was gone. Marik stuck his head out into the hall and into the rooms nearby. Yugi and Yami checked the shop. He wasn't there.  
  
"Great! No explanation, and no beatin the crap outta our so called friend." Joey sighed  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards the outside world. She saw Bakura sitting on a brick fence that surrounded the park. Tea signaled everyone to look out the glass door and windows. They saw Bakura sigh and lie down on the probably cold wall. They looked at each other with asking eyes. Who's gonna talk to him? Yugi opened the door and walked towards the depressed boy. He tried to place a smile on instead on a concerned frown.  
  
"Hey! You disappeared." Yugi smiled  
  
"So?" Bakura sat up  
  
"Well you had us worried."  
  
"That I'd stolen something?"  
  
"No that you were in trouble."  
  
"I should worry about you." Bakura helped Yugi onto the wall  
  
"Bakura if your our friends why do you seem like a bad person now?" Yugi's smile faded  
  
"I dunno. Guess I'm mad about what happened." He looked up into the starry night sky "Losing everything. My family, my friends, my life. Although I've gotten used to the shadow realms, ancient Egypt I just want it to return like it was three years ago." He looked at Ryou watching from the store "Maybe even farther back."  
  
Yugi laughed.  
  
"Well I can bring you back to that time if you step aside mortal." A booming voice sounded  
  
"What was that?" Yugi and Bakura searched the park from their over viewing seats. They saw nothing.  
  
"Leave now mortal before I am forced to kill you!" The voice said again  
  
This time Bakura fell backwards and into a bush. He looked over at the audience by the windows. They didn't seem to hear anything. Bakura quickly shook it off and ran to the other side. A form appeared out of the darkness. The same form that Bakura dreamt of. It surrounded Yugi in darkness. Bakura's sight was gone. When the darkness left, Yugi was gone.  
  
'How do I explain thins one?' Bakura thought  
  
Yami and the others ran to where Bakura was standing. They looked for Yugi.  
  
"What'd you do to Yugi?" Joey picked him up by the collar  
  
"I'm right here Joey." Yugi appeared from darkness  
  
"Yug where'd ya go?" Joey asked dropping Bakura  
  
"I was right here all the time." Yugi smirked  
  
Something was different. Yugi didn't seem innocent and loveable anymore. He looked cold and evil. Bakura pulled out his deck from his pocket and searched through it like the speed of light. He stopped at the living arrow card. He looked up to see everyone talking to 'Yugi'. He quickly summoned it and aimed for Yugi's heart. If Bakura took this shot and it really was Yugi he'd be spending a long time in jail. He let go of the arrow from bow to boy's heart. When it struck the unsuspecting child everyone immediately turned their heads towards the source of the shot, then back at Yugi who was falling to the ground. Yami caught his head before it hit pavement.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Joey yelled at Bakura  
  
Bakura stood quiet. Watching and hoping.  
  
"You thought you'd kill him?" Tristan shouted  
  
"You're not a friend! Your just another crazed jerk!" Tea yelled  
  
Bakura watched as darkness came out from Yugi's heart. It flew into the air and straight for Bakura. He watched wide-eyed, as is came speeding towards him. He really wished everyone wasn't blind with rage to see what was coming. It hit Bakura throwing him into a wall that stood behind him.  
  
Yugi awoke. Everyone ignored Bakura. Well except for Ryou and Marik. The others went to see if Yugi was all right.  
  
"All this darkness and then some guy."Yugi thought "I can't remember!"  
  
Marik and Ryou helped Bakura up off the floor. His eyes were blank. They seemed as though they were drained. Yugi shook off his dizziness and looked at Bakura.  
  
"What happened to him?" Yugi asked  
  
"It doesn't matter." Joey said blocking his view  
  
"DOESN'T MATTER!?" Ryou yelled "Have taken a good look at him lately?"  
  
"Yea and all I saw was a no good back stabbin so called friend." Joey crossed his arms around his chest  
  
"You know although I hate to say this, but Bakura was only trying to help you pathetic mortals." Marik added "He risked his life to do so. I'm still puzzled as to why he should. He's been working his ass off and you've been accusing him of being a back stabber. All you mortals ever do is bitch and whine. My Rah! I should've killed you when I had the chance!"  
  
"Big words from a little man." Joey smirked  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'm going to kill him!" Marik drew his hidden sword  
  
Bakura coughed and his eyes appeared full again. He shook off whatever was happening to him and stood up. Shakily but he was up.  
  
"Don't Marik. They have every right to be mad." Bakura pushed the sword down  
  
"Are you aware that they are BAD MOUTHING YOU!?" Marik yelled  
  
"Zijk vehwok ak." Bakura said in the shadow realm language ^Just forget it.^  
  
"Rik kxo timr mehkuc tojohloj ak." Marik replied ^But the dumb mortal deserves it.^  
  
Yami laughed when he had heard that. So did Ryou.  
  
"Let's go. NOW!" Bakura ordered.  
  
He said goodbye to all of them and handed Yami and the puzzle back to Yugi. They then left towards the end of the street talking. Yugi sighed and followed the others into the game shop.  
  
^*^*^*^ Bakura and gang ^_^  
  
"Why would you leave them just like that?" Ryou asked with a concerned look  
  
"Does it matter we're not helping mortals, as you would say." Bakura replied  
  
"Well it matters to you, although I wouldn't care if the pharaoh and his hikari were killed." Marik replied  
  
"You can't help without being trusted." Bakura sighed "Besides. They aren't my friends anymore. It's been three years, they probably had forgotten me if I hadn't returned."  
  
"Bakura...we're your friends you don't need foolish and obviously naïve mortals." Ryou smirked  
  
"You know I'm tired. I think I'll just sleep here."  
  
They stopped at a tree. Bakura nestled into it and quickly dozed off. Marik and Ryou looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed their items and went off to the game shop. They would return by sunrise. They thought. 


	9. Cold Hearted

Yugi sat back on the couch. He had no memory of what had happened to him, but it made everyone hate Bakura. He was thinking of turning in and saying good bye to his friends when an unsuspected visitor dropped by.  
  
"What do you two spirits want now?" Yami asked arms crossed across his chest  
  
"We're gonna get rid of you and your annoying friends, pharaoh." Ryou's eyes narrowed  
  
"What did we do?" Yugi asked emerging from the stairway with his friends by his side  
  
"You messed with my hikari now I'll mess with yours." Ryou replied pulling out his dagger from his side  
  
"And you messed with my friend and I'll mess with yours." Marik answered pulling out his sword from his rod  
  
"Yami.." Yugi stepped back as well as the others  
  
^*^*^ Bakura  
  
Bakura awoke from an empty dream. Nothing important. He shook his head and looked into the dark night. Both of the yami's were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Ryou? Marik?" Bakura stood up  
  
'Oh God they went back to the game shop.' He thought  
  
"Well it seems that getting rid of you would be easier than I thought." A voice said from behind  
  
Bakura turned to see the shadowed figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Bakura asked making sure there was no fear present in his voice  
  
"I am Zeda your worst nightmare." It slithered closer and Bakura backed into a wall.  
  
Bakura summoned a small knife, for defensive purpose. Zeda moved closer. Nowhere else to go Bakura threw the knife into the shadow and all it did was go through and through.  
  
"How?" Bakura was shocked that should've at least hit him  
  
"I am a wandering spirit. No form of any sort." It laughed maniacally  
  
"What do you want?" Bakura couldn't hide his fear and the question came shaky  
  
"I want power! AND A LITTLE MORTAL WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY!"  
  
Zeda picked up the knife that lay in the grass. The blade began to disintegrate revealing a glowing transparent blade.  
  
"One thing I admire about you, boy, and that's your heart."  
  
Zeda threw the improved knife into Bakura's heart. It made no tear in his shirt or skin, yet he still felt something draining from his body. Zeda hovered over and removed it. It glowed and disappeared into its dark body. He began to take more shape. Bakura's eyes were now dark and narrowed.  
  
"Now my dark friend I want you to get rid of a few old friends." Zeda said curling his hand over Bakura's shoulder  
  
"Why should I help you? It'd be like taking orders from a piece of shit." Bakura replied  
  
"Well my boy help me and power would be in your grasp."  
  
A smirk formed onto Bakura's face. "Where are they?" 


	10. Vision disturbancce

^^ = translation ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
At the game shop everyone was arguing. Marik and Ryou vs. Yami and the others. It started out as a fight in japanese then it moved to Egyptian than shadow realm.  
  
"Yami, oei uho u veec!" Ryou yelled ^yami you are a fool^  
  
"U Veec? Oei'ho kxo edo nxej khoadw ke bacc mo!" Yami yelled back ^A fool? You're the one trying to kill me!^  
  
The fight would've went on longer but a rogue dagger whipped passed their heads. They looked over at the door where Bakura stood. He seemed angry.  
  
"Damnit I missed." Bakura snapped his fingers and the dagger returned to him  
  
"What is wrong with you Bakura? That almost hit me!" Ryou yelled at the now cold hearted boy  
  
He sighed. "I know. I was trying to hit you and Marik."  
  
Ryou gave a confused look. Bakura summoned a hook attached to a rope and threw it around everyone except Yugi and Yami. He flicked his wrist and yami flew into the book case before he had a chance to do anything.  
  
"Now for the little one." Bakura whispered  
  
"Bakura you said you were our friend!" Tea yelled  
  
"I told you we couldn't trust him." Joey shot back  
  
"Hey I was trying to help you Bakura!" Ryou said  
  
"Me too!" Marik added  
  
"Your a no good dirty rat!" Tristan yelled  
  
"ENOUGH! Just shut up!" Bakura yelled at his prisoners  
  
They all quieted down. A few disgruntled yells here and there but they in a way stopped. He turned his gaze at Yugi who sat with his back to Bakura. Joey and Tea yelled for Yugi to look out, but Bakura threw a knife in between them. He slowly walked towards the unsuspecting hikari when he stopped. He looked about the room. In his eyes he saw the room flash from normal to darkness over and over. He began looking confused when it hit him. Ryou wasn't the one in his first vision. It was himself.  
  
He fell onto the floor. His left foot underneath his right leg. He sat there watching the room flash. The ropes tying down the others disappeared in a poof of black smoke. Every little weapon disappeared.  
  
Yami rubbed his head and stood up. Everyone stood in a circle around Bakura. Confused looks on each one of their faces.  
  
"I don't understand." Bakura whispered "The vision showed me Ryou, n... No it was me standing behind Yugi ready to kill him."  
  
They exchanged worried looks.  
  
"I... It showed me." Bakura continued whispering "But if I never saw that vision then this would never of happened. If I never saw that vision I wouldn't have come. I... I just don't get it. It's as if... As if it wanted me to... To come."  
  
Yugi kneeled down next to the bewildered Bakura.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Zeda. Wheres Zeda?"  
  
"Ah but I am right here." The shadow arose  
  
Everyone jumped back when they saw him.  
  
"And I have the power."  
  
He picked up Yami. He struggled to get free. Zeda reached his hand into his heart and pulled out a glowing orb. Yami fell to the ground and had no sense in his eyes. Zeda then turned his gaze towards Yugi. The shadow pushed Tristan and Joey out of his way. Bakura waved his hand furiously but nothing happened.  
  
"M... My magic!" He exclaimed  
  
"Heh. Your magic belongs to me you stupid mortal." Zeda laughed "There is only one way to get it back but you can't go to the shadow realam without dying."  
  
Bakura looked over at Ryou. His eyes looked extremely saddend. Ryou nodded. The room grew dark and Ryou, Marik, Yami, Bakura, and Zeda were in the shadow realam. Bakura immediately felt his heart being squeezed. He needed his magic or else he would die. Then he figured it out. Bakura pulled out his millenium eye and looked at it. Zeda stood behind him and placed 2 fingers onto his head which lead to a small electrical jolt which sent him into unconsciousness. He fell head first onto his millenium eye. 


	11. Duel shadows in the shadow realm

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled at the collapsed boy  
  
"He's dead now so get over it." Zeda said acting as though nothing happened  
  
"I'll show you. You.... Um... Shadow!" Marik yelled  
  
Each of the remaining spirits summoned a monster. Marik brought Maha vailo and Ryou brought out The magical white hat. Zeda wasn't even fazed. All he did was laugh.  
  
"You think those will stop me?" Zeda said shooting dark orbs at both monsters. "And this is no game. If you lose you die!"  
  
Zeda conjured up a large orb to shoot at the spirits. Each had nothing they could do. When the shadowy Zeda shot at them they figured they would die, but something stopped the attack. It was the card Doma the angel of silence.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Bakura POV  
  
The shock of electricity from the back of my head instantly knocked me out. When I fell I felt the millenium eye piercing my flesh and bone. It was strange. I felt as though something was taking over my mind. Then I looked up. Marik and Ryou were in trouble.  
  
I summoned Doma until I realized that I had no more magic but it still worked. Thats when I realized the millenium eye was gone. When I reached up to feel my head I felt a warm spot in which if it were paint and not warmth it would most likely be in the shape of the millenium symbol, which is the millenium eye. The eye is now in... Me  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Third Person  
  
Ryou and Marik watched as Bakura stood up. His head had the glowing symbol of the millenium eye. Which should've sent Bakura into insanity after all the eye chooses it's master and if you are not worthy you are sent into a state of insanity. Luckily for Pegasus he was chosen to bear the item. Bakura on the other hand was destined for the ring. So sooner or later Bakura will slip through the crack between sanity and insanity.  
  
Bakura summoned another card onto the darkened terrain.  
  
"Just Desserts go!"  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed onto Zeda. It began sucking out his life energy bit by bit. Zeda yelled out in pain and tore off the ghostly hand. It took away most of his strength and he was barely able to stand. Bakura then used this moment to summon Dark elf to destroy Zeda once and for all.  
  
Once the attack had cleared Zeda was no where. All that stood were two glowing orbs. One returned to Bakura the other into Yami. Ryou brought them back from the shadow realm and Yugi ran to Yami immediately. He collapsed onto the floor and began breathing deeply. Bakura watched everyone talk to Yugi and Yami asking them questions like, "Are you all right?", "What happened?", and one "That was so cool!" From our lovely idiot Joey. (just kidding)  
  
Bakura left the shop with Marik and Ryou following. All Bakura did was sigh and sit down onto the ground.  
  
"Whats wrong with you? You did everything you were meant to." Marik said looking a bit confused  
  
"Yeah you saved the mortals so what now?" Ryou asked  
  
"Um... I dunno return to the shadow realm I guess."  
  
"RETURN TO THE SHADOW REALM!?" Yugi yelled from behind them  
  
They all turned to see Yugi running towards them.  
  
"Why would you want to leave?" Yugi asked  
  
"Well I don't have anywhere else to go." Bakura answered  
  
This was true. He knew it. Ryou knew it. Marik knew it. They all knew it. They had nothing they could do.  
  
"Well you don't have to leave." Yugi said with sorrowful eyes  
  
"Fine I'll rot and die out here in the park." Bakura said as a non-funny joke  
  
"Well why don't you move into your old home?" Marik asked  
  
"How would he do that?" Ryou gave a stern look  
  
"Hey cut it out will ya? I'll figure it out. On my own." Bakura smiled and walked off leaving everyone else behind. 


	12. New neighbor

Weeks passed and there was not a single sign of Bakura. Everyone suspected he returned to the shadow realm without the help of Marik or Ryou.  
  
Yami, Marik, and Ryou were all playing a video game Joey had taught them how to use. (Super smash bros melee!!!)  
  
"WHAT A DRAW!?" Yami yelled  
  
"BETWEEN THE THREE OF US?!" Ryou exclaimed  
  
"Stupid video thingy!" Marik shouted  
  
Everyone else just laughed. The three spirits seemed to be getting along a lot better now a days but they did have fights now and then which was usually solved by, not dueling, but playing a video game. They stopped dueling because it began driving the neighbors crazy. They always complained about the ruckus next door.  
  
Joey stared in awe at the TV. "I lost to 5000 year old mummies!"  
  
"WE'RE NOT MUMMIES!" The spirits yelled  
  
There was a sound of the small bell which meant that a customer had entered the shop. Yugi excused himself to do his job.  
  
^*^  
  
Shop  
  
"Hi welcome to the Tutrle Game shop how may I... Help you?" Yugi examined his customer who was hooded and cloaked. He didn't seem to notice Yugi entering to greet him.  
  
"Sir? Um... May I help you?"  
  
"Yes. If I may. I would... Like to... Ask a favor of you." The man said  
  
Yugi listened  
  
"I was wondering if I could apologize by my actions from the weeks before." The man took off his hood and revealed himself as Bakura  
  
"You're here." Yugi smiled and hugged him  
  
"Yes well lets just say I'm your new neighbor in a way."  
  
" 'in a way'?"  
  
"Yes well my new home isn't really what you would call neighbor. After all it's in my area. Actually I'm living in my old home once more." Bakura smiled  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"A little lock picking and a few untouched furniture pieces will get you a long way."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
Check out my other stories too!  
  
Also check out To Slip the sequel to Return from death 


End file.
